


Of Parting and Meeting

by anaberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, but not really, im bad at tagging lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaberry/pseuds/anaberry
Summary: 19 years after the war, Draco and Harry live normally. And separately. Each have their own family (albeit broken) and business. But old memories start to resurface. And those memories come with scars and sorrow. And to top it off, an old enemy also decided to show up.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Of Parting and Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> This is my first Drarry fic. Anyway, please read the tag carefully. And I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. (If you find any please tell me, I will fix it). English is not my first language. So bear with me guys :)

Hogwarts, May 1997

“Draco? Draco can you hear me? It’s me, Tori.” The girl shed a single tear through her cheeks when she receives no answer. She looks upon the man sitting in a hospital bed. His usually tidy hair are a mess. A tear stain were visible on his cheek. His grey eyes look lifeless and dazed. He looks as if he shuts down the entire world.

“Ms. Greengrass, how is he?” asked Madam Pomfrey.

Astoria looked up to meet the matron eyes. Though her hands never left Draco’s hand. Her lips began to tremble, and she began to cry.

Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey finally realized that Draco was not at all okay. He was in the state of shock. Madam Pomfrey can’t help him at all. Since the injuries happen mentally and not physically. All she can do is heal his physical wound and make him comfortable. But other than that, it’s impossible for Madam Pomfrey to heal his mind.

The door to the infirmary was suddenly open. Professor Dumbledore strolled inside with Professor Snape and McGonagall on his back.

Snape quickly averted his eyes to Draco, and quickly rushed to his side. He held up his hand to brush Draco’s hair from his face. And study his godson face thoroughly. Producing no answer, he looked up to Madam Pomfrey for explanation. The matron, however, only shook her head slowly. Indicating that there is nothing she could do.

“Perhaps, we ought to perform legilimency to find out about his mental state,” offered Dumbledore lightly. Hearing this, Astoria did nothing but frown. Because to her, Draco’s mental state has been nothing but obvious. It was damaged.

It seems that Dumbledore read Astoria’s mind, and quickly added, “we need to find out if Mr. Malfoy can overcome this pain, Ms. Greengrass.” Astoria then nodded, agreeing to what Dumbledore are planning. The headmaster quickly glance around the room as if seeking approval to venture to Draco’s mind. The other occupants nodded slowly to agree with Dumbledore.

With this, Dumbledore start to point his wand towards Draco’s head. And slowly muttered, “Legilimens.”

Being in Draco’s mind, Dumbledore could feel nothing but pain, anguish, and agony. Even though he only stay there for a couple of minutes, it was obvious to Dumbledore. Draco was too damaged.

Dumbledore ended his spell as soon as he started it. He looked up to the other occupant on the infirmary, who looked at him with hope. But he simply sighed, and look at the boy in the hospital bed sadly.

“I am afraid that there is a little to no hope to return Draco.”

“But, Albus—“ said McGonagall, but was quickly interrupted by the man.

“Yes, Minerva. I am afraid the pain of losing them are too much for Draco to handle. I would have no choice but to erase his memory. Not all of course. Just about them. And about him. I will then put his memory in a flask. Which I will entrust to Ms. Greengrass. Now I want all of you to guard this secret tightly. And only reveal it when the time was right,” explained Dumbledore slowly.

“What about his parents? Don’t you need their approval for this?” asked McGonagall.

“Since Lucius in Azkaban, decisions will be left to Narcissa. But Narcissa is under the tight watch of Voldemort, so she entrust the decisions making to me, as Draco godfather. Lucius will be informed after all of this is over,” answered Snape. His hands are still stroking Draco’s hair slowly, in order to put the boy at ease.

Silent then erupted at the infirmary. All the occupants in the room are tense. All except Draco. Who were now sobbing quietly. After the bathroom incident, all he does is sleep. If he is awake, he will be in a state of daze. And when he is conscious, he will be crying hysterically. And if that happen, Madam Pomfrey will have no choice but to put a heavy calming draught on him.

“I will perform the spell myself. To avoid any more damage. Poppy, if you please, prepare the necessary equipment,” order Dumbledore. The matron then quickly scrambled to search for necessary equipment, such as a flask for the memories, and a calming draught for Draco.

After it was thoroughly prepared, all of them then stand in circle around Draco’s bed. With Dumbledore standing in front of him. “I will now perform the spell,” announced Dumbledore slowly. The other occupants of the room slowly nodded to him. Their hands clench hardly, and they wished from the bottom of their heart for the spell to work, and for Draco to come back to normal.

Dumbledore then took a deep breath, and points his wand once again to the frail boy in front of him. Muttering slowly but clearly, “Obliviate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I'm open to any criticism as long as you say it nicely:)  
> Have a great day!!


End file.
